Modern Leviathan
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: If Deryn and Alek were in the year 2011. Alek's parents are alive, and he has siblings. Deryn can fly as a girl, and no one can say otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Deryn woke up to the sound of her alarm. She glanced at the time, and groaned. Jaspert had set it to four am. Well, now that she was up, there was no use going back to sleep. So she got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and resumed her sketch of a thylacine.

When her brother was downstairs, she offered to make him breakfast. Daft thing he was, he said yes. Deryn took down the cheerios, and took out the milk. When he wasn't looking, she snuck in a pile of salt, and began to mix it. He took a bite, and spewed salty milk all over the kitchen table. Laughing, she took her back-pack and was out the door before he could kill her.

Deryn walked all the way to Alice and Alek's' house. She went over, and knocked on the door. A smiling Mrs. Ferdinand opened the door, and invited her in. Alek was at the kitchen table, eating his normal breakfast, while Alice was gobbling down her food while reading a book. Bailey, their eleven year old sister, was snoozing on the table, her head in her bowl of cereal. Alek, Alice and Deryn had been best friends from the start. They had all met at a playground when they were two years old. Alice and Alek were twins, and both shared the same red hair, and green eyes. Alek had never been the type to be bad, but Alice, on the other hand, helped Deryn with her diabolical schemes. Bailey had constantly helped them, even though she could be annoying at times. Although she never was a great morning person.

Alice glanced up from her book and asked "What did he do this time, and better yet, what did you do back?" Deryn smiled a wicked smile, and told the mornings events. Once they were finished breakfast, they were kicked out the door and headed to school.

After home room, they all headed to gym. It was strange, how they all shared the same classes. Even gym, which was a really far stretch from normal. Mr. Volger was waiting with a smirk on his face, as usual. "I would like everyone to pair up, and practice their fencing," he ordered "And since we are an odd number, I would like Aleksander to pair up with me." Everyone groaned, but took a fencing sabre and partnered up. Alice and Deryn spent most of the time giggling at Alek's facial expressions, which got them quite a few dirty looks from Mr. Volger. After gym, they had two periods of science with Dr. Barlow. After science, was lunch.

Their school went from K-12. It was a rather small school, considering how many grades there were. In fact, they only had 300 students. And even though their school was small, it was still divided into groups. There were the popular kids, the jocks, the nerds, and so on. Deryn, Alice and Alek were not in any. They were considered so low that even the nerds teased them. But they didn't care. For one thing, Bailey and her friends would come and sit with them at lunch, much to their amusement. Deryn had never laughed so hard in her life when one of Bailey's friends pretended to be a pop star. Over all, they had the good life. Even if they got swirlies, were teased and got pushed around on a daily basis.

The school day ended with a big bang, and half a school of squealing girls. Deryn felt like punching the principal. The school was having a dance. And not just any sort of dance. One where if you were in grade six and up, you _had_ to get a date or you couldn't go at all. Except for the kids in grade twelve. They _had_ to go to the dance. But at least it wasn't a prom. Too early in the year for that.

Alice could not stop talking about it on the way to Deryn's house. Sure, she was slightly evil, but she was happy about make-up and stuff like that. Deryn was not, though. She never wore make-up, didn't know how to put on a dress. She hated it. At least Bailey agreed with her. She had even decided not to go, and said "You would have to drag me there kicking and screaming, which would surely scare every dog from here to China!" Alek was strangely quiet though. Hadn't said a word the whole walk. And even though Deryn complained along with Bailey, she secretly hoped that he would ask her. Because she was pretty sure she loved him.

_I will update occasionly. Just an idea I had. Nothing else. Please, take some time to review it. Any time you want. I will just be waiting in a corner over here..._


	2. Chapter 2

Alek had tossed and turned all night. He couldn't get to sleep. Normally, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But the school dance was stuck in his mind. He had to find a date. And he knew who he wanted to ask. He had been secretly crushing on her for years. Except Deryn wasn't the dating type. And if he asked her out, it could severe their friendship. Which he did not want.

Finally, he decided he would not get any sleep that night. So he snuck out, and walked to the park. He was rocking back and forth on the swing, slowly, when he heard a little squeak. Alek pushed back the shrub, and found himself face to face with Bailey.

"Bailey," Alek groaned "What are you doing?" his sister gave a sly smile, and instead of answering his question, replied "You like her, don't you?" he frowned at her "Like who?" he asked. "Well, Deryn of course." Alek gulped. "Well, no, she is Deryn, I couldn't like her…" he stuttered. But Bailey obviously didn't believe him. "Ask her out," she whispered "She has more secrets than you." With that, Alek dragged her home, pretending to be mad, but actually thinking he might follow her advice.

The next day was the same routine. Deryn came over and revealed her latest prank on Jaspert, Bailey fell asleep in her breakfast, Alice read a book while dropping bits of food and Alek watched them with a small smile. School was the same. Or, at least the teachers were. The students, on the other hand, were literally bouncing of the wall. Girls travelled in groups, waiting for someone to ask them out. Boys were desperately trying to find a lone girl. Even Alice was swooning at one guy after another.

Inside, Alek could feel his heart pounding. He was nervous, and just wanted to get it over with. Even if that meant getting a painful black eye. The whole day, he jumped at the smallest things, and was caught day dreaming during history. But it seemed he wasn't the only nervous one. She was just as jumpy, which also made her actually listen to what the teachers had to say. Which was a rare surprise.

After school, they always headed to Deryn's house. Alice and Bailey skipped ahead of them, leaving the two alone. This was his chance. "Hey, Deryn, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Alek murmured. "What?" Deryn asked. Alek sucked in his gut "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Deryn sighed. Alek knew what was coming. But her reaction was totally unexpected. Deryn smiled, and replied "I know what you said, I just wanted to make sure it was happening." Alek frowned "You mean you were waiting for me to ask?" But she pretended not to hear him, instead asking if she had to wear a dress. The answer was yes, but she already knew it. She was just changing the subject.

_Second chapter up on the second day! YAYYYYYYYYY!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Alek, Bailey! Do you want to go ballooning?" Deryn cried out to the surprised siblings. Bailey grinned "Do you have to ask?" Alek vigorously nodded his head. Deryn smiled "Maybe we could see your parent's truck, taking Alice to dance."

Deryn shoved everyone out the door, and into her truck. She slowly backed out of the driveway. Alek asking her to the dance had put her in a happy mood, and she was determined to make the best of it. So why not go flying?

Bailey chatted random nonsense the whole drive. After ten minutes of craziness, Deryn pulled into the field's parking lot. She worked here, giving people balloon rides for free. She could do what she loved, and even got paid for it.

While the balloon was filling up with air, Deryn talked to Newkirk, another worker. Although she didn't know why he bothered working here. He was terrified of heights.

Once the balloon was ready, she shoved Bailey inside and helped Alek up. It soared through the air, and the only sound was the wind rustling their clothes. "Let's look for mom and dad!" Bailey cried out. They eventually spotted the jeep at a red light. Deryn turned the balloon around, and started to follow them. Bailey was quietly singing her own super spy song.

At another red light, the guy behind them didn't stop. To their horror, he crashed into the jeep. Deryn quickly turned the balloon around. She set it down, and judged how far away they were. If they hurried, they might catch them.

No one talked the whole way. They arrived right when the ambulances did. The three rushed out, and sped towards the ambulance. "What happened to my family?" Bailey yelled. A police officer came over. "Your sister is in critical condition, but she will live. Your parents have… gone." Alek narrowed his eyes "What kind of gone?" he asked. "The gone where you are not coming back." The officer replied.

Bailey and Alek stared at Deryn, as if waiting for some sort of signal. Deryn felt tears build up in her eyes, and slowly let them fall. Bailey cried with her. Alek just kept on staring at the busted jeep. He was the man of the house now. Deryn gathered Alek into her arms. Bailey was rocking back and forth on the floor, going into hysterics. She felt a shudder on her shoulders, and saw that Alek was now crying freely.

He kept on whispering "They're gone," over and over again. Deryn phoned her Ma, and asked her to come get them. She was there in an instant, and quickly drove to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't let them see Alice. They went to Deryn's house, and stayed awake all night long.

_I was in a bad mood. I am tired of making stuff happy rainbow pony ballerina. And really, __**someone**_ _has to die. _


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey huddled into the smallest corner she could find, and stayed there, petrified. She refused to talk, she refused to eat and she refused to cry. Mrs. Sharp was so kind, taking them away from that stupid place. She could clearly remember Deryn holding her, and telling her it was okay. But it wasn't. The people she loved were gone, dead. _Dead… and never coming back!_ She thought bitterly, and rested her head in her knees. She wouldn't cry though. No. Not until everyone else was gone. She'd already cried, and she wouldn't… couldn't, at least for a while. In fact, she was certain she had cried more from the shock of it. _I feel like they never left… they could walk through that door at any moment._ Mrs. Sharp had tried to convince her to go to bed, telling her that she should 'get rested' for tomorrow. Bailey knew she had lost her husband, _and _her dad, but Bailey didn't think she fully understood what Bailey was going through. Mrs. Sharp never knew her dad, and had been brought up by her mum. At least, that's what Bailey was told. After all, who cared about a pesky eleven year old?

Bailey was caught up in her thoughts when she felt something soft brush against her calf. She slowly peered down to see Bovril, Mrs. Sharp's dog, nuzzling her leg. The soft black felt smooth to the touch. She slowly allowed him into her corner. He sat beside her, and allowed her to bury her face into his fur. Bailey curled up against him, revelling in his body heat. His fur tickled her nose, causing her to smile softly.

"I love you, Bovril." She whispered into his fur, soft enough that only he would be able to hear it. Her family and Deryn's family had been good friends a long way back, and Bovril was no exception. The Border Collie was her best friend (At least outside of school), and he was the only one who could really understand her. And no matter what everyone else said, she felt that dogs really could communicate with humans. Just in a different way.

A few hours passed, and the two stayed perfectly still. Ever so slowly, Bailey's eyelids had begun to droop, and soon she was sleeping on the now laying down dog. Mrs. Sharp found the two like that in the morning, but she had to squint through puffy red eyes to figure it out. A smart woman, she knew not to wake Bailey. The girl needed all the comfort she could get.

_All right, it's really just a chapter to fill space. I haven't updated in a while, so I pinkie promise I'll have the next chapter up this weekend! For all those who review, though, I need you to answer my question: Would you like to see Bailey's, Alice's, Alek's or Deryn's point of view in the next chapter? One with the most votes will be what I write it from… _


End file.
